(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure generally discloses a liquid crystal display including a white pixel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. Voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and adjusts polarization of incident light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying images on the liquid crystal display.
As mentioned above, the liquid crystal display includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes. Specifically, the liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel facing each other. The thin film transistor array panel includes a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The gate line and the data line intersect each other. The common electrode panel includes a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
However, in some cases, the liquid crystal display may have issues relating to poor visibility and viewing angle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is to enhance understanding of the background of the inventive concept and may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.